Transformation
by witchlight
Summary: Complete! One chapter! Willow's transfomation to Vamp Willow from The Wish and Dopplegangland.May add 1 more ch. Pls review!


This was a sudden inspiration.  Based on the episodes 'The Wish' and 'Dopplegangland'.  From Willow's perspective.  My grammar's erratic because it's thoughts.

Set in the alternate world where Buffy never came to Sunnydale.

Please please review- I don't know whether to do 1 more chapter.  Also I might change little bits 'cos it was done kind of quickly and I'm not sure I like it.

Just another day at Sunnydale High.  Aren't names ironic, it hasn't really been sunny in these halls for ages, well forever as far back as I can remember.  Grey, black, that's all I see round here and I see a lot.  We have to keep our eyes open, us white hats, if we want to save anybody that is.  Sometimes I don't know why I bother, they wouldn't for me. 'Weedy Willow' of Junior High is gone but…well who'm I kidding she's still here, not even buried that well.  She's all anyone sees when they look at me.  A science nerd and teacher's pet, someone to sponge off, a doormat.  Only Xander sees me as a person even Giles is more interested in my research skills than social skills and Oz…well I don't know what Oz thinks, I know what I want him to think but like that's going to happen.  There he is.  Oh G-d something bad's happened, I can tell from the way he's walking, a sense of urgency.  Oh G-d what is it?

It was horrible.  I've seen dead bodies before and some pretty mutilated ones but that was awful.  I mean Percy, I know him and they got to him.  I suppose I shouldn't be too surprised what with the number of kids here who get killed.  It's their memorial tomorrow, one more name to add to the list.  They just drained him 'til all that was left was a body, a shell, nothing.  We were too late, we got his body though.  Oz was so great.  He got 3 vamps with the crossbow and then drove us out of there alive.  Xander got hurt though, not badly at least, I patched him up pretty good.  I was so scared when I saw him bleeding.  My best friend, I don't know what I'd do without him and yet sometimes I just wish I had a best girlfriend.  Someone who I could share everything with I mean I couldn't exactly tell Xander all this.  He'd probably freak if he knew about Oz, I mean how I think of Oz.  Sometimes I think I'll just walk into school one day dressed all sexily and tell Oz but then the real Willow comes out and I'm wearing a grey sweater and black trousers again.  Actually I don't think that is the real Willow it's the Willow forced to live in this world.  The REAL Willow would be wearing pretty colours like pink and I'm pretty sure my magic would be stronger than just levitating pencils.  Oz would love me and… oh now I'm getting into fantasy Willow.  There's no place for dreams here, they get you killed.  At least I'm inside, safest place to be, I'd hate to be out in the dark right now.  I hope no one else is.

Hope.  My hope was fruitless, we got called out twice that night.  One girl we saved another we didn't.  Is hope here real?  Can it be? Giles thinks it is, or maybe just has to believe it is, that somehow things can be different, maybe they are different in another reality if only we could find it. 

He's running towards me.  Help.  Alone.  Got to fight, ahh I'm not good with the actual physical fighting especially not when I'm distracted.  Am I distracted? Oh boy am I distracted.  Oz kissed me today!  He likes me!  Wow I mean me, willow.  Wow.  Oh.  Ouch. That hurt.  Dark.  Can't see.  Oww.

Where am I?  I smell something.  Power?  You can't smell power.  Maybe I can sense it.  Or maybe it's that massive vampire in front of me.  I'm going with my gut.  He's powerful and he wants me.  I smell something else.  Blood.  Why can I smell blood?  Oh there's a person there, a girl.  I don't know her, but I want her.  That wound, it's not fatal but it's beautiful.  I can't look away from it.  'Can I drink from it?'  I ask the vampire.  'No' he says and I hate him for it.  'Later' he says and I hate him even more as he licks blood from her neck.  He locks me in a cage.  I'm hungry, I want that blood.  It's been a long time now.  I'm bored now.

He told me I could have her now but then he stopped me before I was done.  He controls everything because he controls that blood.  I'm in my cage again and I'm bored.

Still bored.  He feeds me when he wants, sometimes he makes me do things for him, then he feeds me.  I love him now.  He gives me blood, life.  I'm not breathing now but I'm more alive than ever.  He's letting me out tomorrow, my master, but I'll come back to him.  Always.  He feeds me.

 I love this town, this world.  Strange how once I loathed it.  It's always dark here, just right for me.  That power I smelt, now others smell it on me.  They can tell I'm his, my master's, and they know not to touch me.  I'm going to The Bronze now.  It's fun to see them squeal.  Stupid vermin, hurt by chains and metal.  By me.

There's a boy infront of me, staring at me.  I don't like that.  I'm going to kill him, he looks at me like he knows me.  He doesn't know shame.  He doesn't know me any more.  Sssss he has a cross I can't kill him.  He runs to the school.  Idiot he is one of the white hats.  Fools.  They can't win against my master.  He has taught me to see they can't.  Not without…no it will not happen.  My master will not let it.  He loves me.  He will get me a puppy soon as a present.  I wont be so bored then.

My master likes me to kill but I want to change him.  He was a white hat.  He liked me.  Stupid boy to like me when I was weak but maybe he will like me now.  I bite him, the blood tastes good as it flows.  Now mine.  I tear my skin and hold my wrist to his mouth.  He can't resist, I'm too strong.  He will die tonight.  And be reborn tomorrow.

My master was angry.  He hurt me but I deserved it.  Xander is now like me.  He serves my master too but he has much to learn.  My master does not trust him yet, he was a white hat.  But so was I.

We are on a mission tonight.  A big one.  To fetch my puppy.  He is in the mansion.  Excited now.

We got my puppy.  He was a bad puppy though, he tried to hurt me, Xander made him pay.  He's in a cage now.  My master  wont let me play with him yet.  I can look at him though. 'Puppy in a cage' I croon and he cringes.  He will break soon.  He is impure.  He has a soul.

My master has a plan.  It is a good plan.  I think about it as I watch the memorial ceremony.  Xander and I stand in the shadows.  He leans over my shoulder as they read our names.  Stupid people, they are to be mourned, not us.  We are alive.  Forever.  They will be dead.  Soon.  Sooner with my master's plan.  His genius.  And he has put us at his right hand.  It is an honour.  We will not fail him.

We went home after the ceremony.  My master let me play with the puppy.  I burnt him and he whimpered.  It is power.  My master has given it to me.  Puppy can feel it, he shrinks from me now as I walk past.  Don't you want to play puppy?  We'll play when I get home, I have to visit the other toys.  At the Bronze.

We saw a girl on our way home.  I wanted her.  She was bright and her neck was bare.  She acted like she knew me.  Like that boy so long ago. She mentioned Buffy, I didn't like that name.  I was going to kill her.  Then she spoke of the slayer.  I didn't like that either.   I wanted to play so we let her run.  She was easy though, no fun. I went to bite her but the librarian came.  In his van with the white hats and that boy driving.  The one who knew me.  My first kiss.  We had to leave her, the girl.  They had crosses.  I was cranky so we killed another.  We shared her blood but I had fun first.

My master wasn't happy.  He thought we put his plan in danger.  We will kill the girl for him.  Then he will be happy.  He will let me play.

Killed her.  No fun.  Except we locked the librarian in a cage.  Idiot.  Believing he could save her.  My master was happy, he held me.  Then he let me play with puppy.  Matches burnt him.  Beautiful flames.  Puppy didn't like them so I made some more.  Xander liked them, he watched me play.  Big day tomorrow.  Opening day.

Standing by my master.  He will soon be everyone's master.  The vermin are in a cage.  There's my first kiss.  Maybe he will be first, no it is a girl.  She fights, idiot, but not for long.  The elixir drains from her and she is still.  My master raises a toast and then it happens.

Fighting everywhere.  A girl, the slayer, and puppy.  They are killing.  No that's wrong.  We fight them.  She gets Xander.  Oh dear.  Puppy gone too but my master has the slayer.  He will kill her.  Maybe he will share her.  Hands.  Grab me.  Pull me backwards. 

 OWWWWWWWWWW. 

Master!!!!!!!!    


End file.
